Muans
Bio The Muans are a hybrid race that was created when Atlanteans and humans began intermingling. The Muans would eventually take the place of humans on the continent of Lemuria and would create their own empire alongside the Atlanteans. After the Sinking of Lemuria, the Muans became recluse and separated themselves from the surface world by establishing a kingdom for themselves underwater due to their belief that they didn't deserve to live on the surface after the trouble their war with the Atlanteans caused the Earth. Although initially hostile to humans out of fear due to observing their warlike nature in secret over the years, they ended up becoming allies after all misunderstandings were cleared. The Muans still live in their undersea kingdom but are somewhat more interactive with humans and the surface world, going so far as to sharing their technology and agreeing to join the United Nations. History 20,000 Years Ago Members of the future Muan race come into existence due to Atlanteans and humans intermingling. 13,000 Years Ago The Muans separate themselves from the Atlantean Empire due to their differences and create the Muan Empire. The two empires live harmoniously similar to Rome's Western and Eastern empires. 10,500 Years Ago Manda's attack on Atlantean and Muan coastal cities leads to the two empires' leaders coming together to discuss what should be done. Fearing that Manda would come out unharmed if an assault is carried out on her, the Muan emperor suggests appeasing her, which is the decision that wins out. An enormous pearl is hoisted from a nearby Muan coastal city, which is presented to the sea dragon. Manda becomes infatuated with the gem and becomes the guardian of both Atlanteans and Muans. Since the idea that tamed Manda was the Muan emperor's, the pearl is taken to Poseida where it's kept. Most Atlanteans have a problem with the pearl and Manda being kept in a non-neutral place, which the Muan High Inquisitor Sukinowa takes advantage of to put his plan of seizing control of both Atlantean and Muan empires into action. When the Atlantean anti-kaiju robot Colossus attacks Poseida in its search for the pearl, supposedly under the orders of the Atlantean king (which were falsely proclaimed by a disguised Sukinowa), the Muan emperor sends Manda and his army to destroy the machine, then declares war on the Atlanteans. This starts the Atlantean/Muan War. Although many early battles are won by the Muans due to Manda's help, the Atlanteans begin creating kaiju of their own. A kaiju arms-race begins, which leads to the Muans creating Zigra and Megalon. The Muans would end up using numerous islands across the South Pacific to create facilities designed to house and raise smaller kaiju species such as Sker Buffaloes and Death Jackals. After a hundred years or so, some of the Muans end up receding from the war and join Atlanteans who have done the same to become Seatopians. 10,000 Years Ago In response to the Atlanteans' Gyaos, the Muans create the Skullcrawlers. Not long after their creation, the Skullcrawlers end up becoming uncontrollable like the Gyaos did. The Muans are overwhelmed and quickly lose control of the facilities the Skullcrawlers are bred in. At the same time, the Atlanteans approach the Muans to seek a truce so the two races can unite and destroy the Gyaos, who the Atlanteans believe are capable of exterminating all life on the Earth if they're left alive. The current Muan emperor agrees to the truce and has all forces shift from confronting the Atlanteans and Skullcrawlers to attacking the Gyaos. Muan scientists work alongside their Atlantean counterparts to create a species of kaiju designed to kill the Gyaos called the Gameras as the combined armies attack the harpy kaiju. After Sukinowa's plan to take control of the Atlantean and Muan empires is inadvertently revealed, he sends his Muan/Gyaos hybrid to destroy the geothermal generators on Lemuria while the Gyaos army now under the hybrid's command attacks the Muan and Atlantean forces. This becomes the final battle in the war against the Gyaos. Unfortunately, the generators are destroyed, which leads to the Sinking of Lemuria. Many Muans are killed as the continent breaks apart and sinks into the ocean. Some of the surviving Muans go to live on Infant Island alongside some of the surviving Atlanteans while the rest end up being led by the current Muan emperor's daughter, who takes the title of Muan empress, to build the Kingdom of Mu overtop the ruined city of Poseida. 9,900 Years Ago The construction of the Kingdom of Mu's main area is completed and expansion into the surrounding area begins. The Muan empress makes it so the kingdom doesn't grow too large in order to avoid detection by any races living on the surface. 1945 The Japanese Imperial Navy submarine I-403 is discovered by the Muans, who now fear that humans have discovered their kingdom's location and were going to declare war on them. The Japanese sub is captured, but its crew escapes. The blueprint for the Gotengo is discovered, which the current Muan empress assumes is a new weapon that will be used against her kingdom. She sends spies to the surface world to learn more about the Gotengo and its creator, Captain Hachiro Jinguji, so they can destroy it before it's completed. Muan agents begin kidnapping those who are believed to know about Jinguji to get information from them. 1963 Ken Kosumi and his niece Makoto Jinguji are kidnapped by a Muan agent, but the Muan is stopped by the intervention of photographers Susumu Hatanaka and Yoshito Nishibe that were trailing their vehicle. The Muans' intentions are revealed in the process, which is brought to the attention of the United Nations. The UN doesn't believe the Muans even exist, but the Muans reveal themselves when the United States' Red Satan Nuclear Submarine detects a Muan sub and pursues it. The US sub ends up being crushed by the ocean's intense water pressure. The Muan empress believes that humans are beginning to take action against them, so she address them via hacking television and radio broadcasts around the globe. She warns humanity to not make any further hostile acts against the Kingdom of Mu and orders them to destroy the Gotengo, further punctuating the threat by sending a fleet of Muan subs to Hong Kong where they launch an attack on the city's harbor and inner city areas. When the location of Jinguji is discovered, a Muan spy claiming to be a reporter joins the group sent to talk Jinguji into using the Gotengo to stop the Muans. The spy plants bombs in the Gotengo's hanger, but is spotted by Jinguji's daughter and Susumu. The two are kidnapped and taken back to the Kingdom of Mu before the hanger bombs are detonated. While in the underwater kingdom, Susumu manages to free all of the humans who were captured years prior and escape with the Muan empress as their hostage. In response to this, the commander of the Muan army mobilizes his troops to begin a massive assault on various human settlements in an attempt to get the empress back. The humans and their hostage are met by the Gotengo, which survived the bombing. With the Muan empress in their possession, the super submarine returns to the UN's headquarters so she can be tried for her crimes. After the empress reveals what she thought was going on and learns the truth, she begs for forgiveness. At that moment, the commander of the Muan army hacks all forms of broadcast and threatens to unleash the Muan army onto the surface world if the empress is not released. Wanting to avoid war when things between the two races have been settled, the Muan empress quickly contacts her commander and calls of the attack. A peace treaty between the two races is created after the Kingdom of Mu compensates for the damages their army caused the humans, which leads to a mutually beneficial relationship between Muans and humans. 2007 The Kingdom of Mu would be one of many locations assaulted by Power Surge crystals during the Crystal Incursion event with it being torn apart by the crystals growing on the ocean floor. After the crystals disappear, the Muans are given aid in the rebuilding of all damaged areas. Weaponry * Attack Crafts * Energy Tanks * Muan Submarines * Strike Vehicles Abilities/Aspects * Adept swimmers * Enhanced strength and speed, as well as superhumanly acute senses such as smelling, hearing and sight * Very dense bodies allow them to survive the ocean depths' crushing pressure * Abnormally high body temperatures Weakness: * Unable to survive living underwater without the aid of technology due to their human side being more dominant genetics-wiseCategory:Races Category:Invaders